odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
TAKUMA
TAKUMA is an odorite who usually dances wearing a cap. He is talented in popping and locking, and posts to many videos in a parody like fashion, often to Underbar covers of songs, creating more of a parody feel to his dances. Collaboration Units # Member of PCF # Member of CozmossE # Member of ODOROOM List of Dances feat. TAKUMA and Hyadain-san (2008.05.01) # "Bad Apple!!" (2010.03.14) # "Poppippo" (2010.03.26) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2010.04.02) # "Uraomote Lovers" (2010.04.04) # "Dance no Jikan" (2010.04.09) # "Bad Apple!!" (2010.04.11) # "dddawn!!" (2010.04.15) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2010.04.21) # "Taketorihisho" (2010.05.03) # "Mijikata no Chou" (2010.05.07) # "Mrs. Pumpkin" (2010.06.06) # "Just A Game" (2010.06.27) # "Hold, Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses" (2010.07.13) # "Don't Say Lazy" (2010.08.03) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.21) # "Chloe" (2010.10.22) # "World's End Dance Hall" (2010.10.26) # "Bad Apple!! Remix" (2010.10.27) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (2010.11.07) # "Kokoro" (2010.11.15) # "Beast Wars" feat. TAKUMA and Iga (2010.11.25) # "SPICE! (RAP ver.)" feat. TAKUMA and Tadanon (2010.12.16) # "World's End Dance Hall" feat. TAKUMA, Jigsaw and ma-bo (2010.12.16) # "Over Soul" feat. TAKUMA, Chise and TOY BOX (2011.01.04) # "Shinshinshinshinshinshi!" (2011.01.25) # "Torinoko City" (2011.02.19) # "Rotten Heresy and Chocolate" (2011.03.07) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2011.03.16) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2011.03.16) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2011.04.10) # "Juu Mensou" (2011.04.29) # "Wrap Of Slowly" feat. TAKUMA and Massxmis (2011.05.04) # "Mikunologie" (2011.05.27) # "Bonus Stage" (2011.06.11) # "SPICE" feat. TAKUMA and Tadanon (2011.06.14) # "dddawn!!" feat. TAKUMA, Tadanon and Kamen Liar 217 (2011.06.16) # "Gaikotsu Gakuden to Lilia" (2011.06.23) # "Techno Break" feat. TAKUMA, Key$Key, mana-boo, Iga, NuR and Karupasu (2011.06.27) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.06.23) # "Don Quixote" feat. TAKUMA, NuR, Iga and Karupasu (2011.07.24) # "Wankoru Rabukoru" (2011.07.30) # "Techno Break" feat. TAKUMA, Syokupan Men, Keitan, Tadanon, Nyantaro, Kamen Liar 217 and Akira (2011.08.10) # "Poker Face" feat. TAKUMA and Iga (2011.08.18) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.08.26) # "Suneotto ga Jimanbanashi o Suru Toki" feat. TAKUMA, Tadanon and Ronron (2011.08.29) # "Maji YORU 1000%" feat. TAKUMA, Okame, Mushroom, Chika, Pan2, Ki-hei and @Chi-chan (2011.09.04) # "Panda Hero" feat. TAKUMA and Tadanon (2011.09.07) # "Babylon" feat. TAKUMA and Tadanon (2011.09.07) # "Rotten Heresy and Chocolate" feat. TAKUMA, Ronron, Palm, Kamio, TOY BOX and Kararin (2011.10.18) # "Ur-Style -Easy Pop Remix-" (2011.10.20) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.08) # "Chan-mi o Ryoshika" feat. TAKUMA and Kamen Liar 217 (2011.11.22) # "Rotten Heresy and Chocolate" (2011.11.29) # "Rotten Heresy and Chocolate" feat. TAKUMA, Keitan, Tadanon, Okame, ANDY and Ki-hei (2011.12.04) # "Rotten Heresy and Chocolate (For busy people)" feat. feat. TAKUMA, Keitan, Tadanon, Okame, ANDY, Nyantaro and Ki-hei (2011.12.05) # "Envy Catwalk" feat. TAKUMA and Kamen Liar 217 (2011.12.15) # "Gu- Gu-" feat. TAKUMA, Keitan, Tadanon, Okame, ANDY, Ki-hei, Nyantaro, Moririn and Kusarine Matsu (2012.01.01) # "Techno Break" feat. TAKUMA, Keitan, Tadanon, Okame, Ki-hei, ANDY and Nyantaro (2012.01.01) # "Ai Kara Kai a" (2012.01.03) # "Daruma-san ga korunda" (2012.01.07) # "Innocence" feat. TAKUMA, Shoma and Ryu☆ (2012.02.03) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.02.05) # "te-yut-te" feat. PCF (2012.03.29) # "te-yut-te" feat. PCF (2012.03.30) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. PCF (2012.06.22) (Original choreography) # "This Is The Happiness And Peace Of Mind Committee" (2012.08.17) # "Bungaku Shoujo Insane" (2012.10.02) # "Arihureta Sekaiseihuku" (2012.10.22) (Original choreography) # "Totemo Itai Ita Gatari" feat. CozmossE (2012.10.31) (Original choreography) # "Common World Reduction" (2012.11.03) # "One Two Fanclub" (2012.11.19) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.11.28) (Original choreography) # "One Two Fanclub" (2012.11.26) # "Hanamizuki" feat. TAKUMA and Tadanon (2012.11.27) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.12.03) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2012.12.12) # "Hanamizuki" feat. PCF (2012.12.12) # "Leave Early-System Negative Heaven" (2012.12.17) # "Panda Hero" feat. TAKUMA and Tadanon (2012.12.17) # "Romeo and Cinderella" feat. CozmossE (2012.12.22) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (2013.01.10) # "m/es" (2013.01.29) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2013.01.29) # "Babylon" feat. CozmossE (2013.02.07) # "WAVE" (2013.02.13) # "Mr. Twilight" (2013.02.14) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. TAKUMA and Tadanon (2013.02.19) # "Kakurenja OP" feat. TAKUMA, YUMA, TAKO, Nyantaro, Matsu Konata and Mushroom (2013.03.13) # "Harder Better Faster Stronger" feat. TAKUMA and Tadanon (2013.02.19) # "Kakurenja OP" feat. TAKUMA, YUMA, TAKO, Nyantaro, Matsu Konata and Mushroom (2013.03.15) # "Watashi Raisu Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (2013.03.15) # "Coin Locker Baby" (2013.03.24) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night (Rehearsal)" feat. PCF (2013.03.28) # "m/es" (2013.03.28) # "FINAL Judgment" feat. ODOROOM (2013.04.11) # "Leave In Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts" (2013.05.02) # "# "Happy Synthesizer" feat. TAKUMA, Mushroom and Matsu Konata (2013.05.23) # "Crazy ∞ Night" feat. PCF (2013.06.01) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.06.17) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. PCF (2013.07.13) # "ODOROOM's Dance Music (PCF ver.)" feat. PCF (2013.07.20) # "Rage On" feat. PCF (2013.09.28) # "magician's operation" (2013.11.15) # "Hyadain no Jojo Yujo" feat. PCF (2013.12.06) # "Orera no" feat. PCF (2013.12.18) # "Juu Mensou" feat. PCF (2014.02.09) # "Te Sagure! Bukatsu Mono OP" feat. PCF (2014.02.13) # "WAY TO GO!" feat. ODOROOM (2014.03.15) # "Pursuing My True Self (Dubstep remix)" (2013.03.16) # "T o k y o R e a l W o r l d" (2014.03.19) # "Kakakata☆Kataomoi-c" feat. PCF (2014.06.05) # "Kakumei de Yuarizumu" feat. PCF and Gets (2014.06.25) # "Macaron" (2014.07.09) # "Go Chuumon wa Usagi Desu ka? OP (In France)" feat. PCF (2014.07.28) # "Moonlight Densetsu (In France)" feat. PCF (2014.07.30) # "Fire◎Flower (In France)" feat. PCF (2014.07.31) # "Orera ga Persona" feat. PCF (2014.08.02) # "Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou (In France)" feat. PCF (2014.08.06) # "Guren no Yumiya (In France)" feat. PCF (2014.08.09) # "Kakumei de Yuarizumu (In France)" feat. PCF (2014.08.13) # "Kagerou Days" feat. PCF (2014.08.15) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night (In France)" feat. PCF (2014.08.20) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. TAKUMA and Tadanon (2014.08.24) # "Donut Hole" (2014.08.30) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" (2014.11.20) # "World Order (In France)" feat. PCF (2014.12.26) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2015.01.15) # "Five Night's At Freddy's Song" (2015.01.15) # "Because It's Warm ♪ (REMIX)" (2015.01.15) # "Twitter Enjo ni Tsuite Shazai no Oshirase" feat. TAKUMA, Shoma and YON (2015.02.09) # "Middle Schooler Disease Outburst Boy" (2015.03.08) # "Gu- Gu-" feat. PCF (2015.03.29) }} Sample Video Gallery Trivia * His blood type is BTAKUMA's CozmossE Profile * His favorite color is purple * His favorite foods are Takoyaki, Okonomiyaki; his least favorite food is celery * His favorite drinks are Japanese-sake, Whisky, Coca-cola * His favorite video game is Animal Crossing, and he hates horror games * His favorite genre of music is Funk, Eltronica, Dubstep * His favorite dance style is popping * His favorite dancers are Kite and OBA * His role models are Kentaro Kobayashi, and Kite * His favorite TV show is 水曜どうでしょう * His favorite time of day is after midnight * His favorite manga and anime is Nichijou * His favorite animals are cats and bears * He claims be began dancing because he "saw a friend dancing and thought it looked cool" * He says he had a hard time learning hand waving and body waving * His favorite thing about being a dancer is meeting lots of friends * He can't imagine his life without being a dancer and dreams of being an entertainer * He enjoys going to restaurants External links * Twitter * Game channel * Mixi * Facebook * Vine Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite